


Земля, я Юпитер

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, First Contact, Future, Inspired by Music, Laboratories, Other, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, sovietpunk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: "Крутятся огромные планетыДалеко раскиданы в пространствеЧтобы получить немного светаКрутятся планеты, словно в танцеВидят только издали друг другаИ мигают, подавая знаки..."Пустая Электричка (ориг. Евгения Теджетова) – Юпитер
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 1





	1. сначала

**Author's Note:**

> Всё это вдохновлено песней Евгении Теджетовой – Юпитер, а точнее кавером на неё от Пустой Электрички.  
> Я просто люблю космос, советвэйв и всяких инопланетных чувачков. Особого смысла в описании инопланетной жизни не ищите, пусть всё и основано кое-как на реально существующих теориях, но я не учёный ни разу. Лучше статьи почитайте научные, если действительно интересно.

На дворе вторая половина двадцать первого века, перед нами открывается вид на прекрасный советский город, будто только что сошедший с плаката, с футуристичными зданиями и пышной зеленью. Рядом с белыми куполами местных лабораторий располагаются круглые искусственные озёра, над ними проходит рельсовая дорога, по которой в аккуратных маленьких капсулах-вагончиках жители добираются до работы. Граждане ещё не подозревают о том, что происходит в нескольких километрах от города, буквально у них под носом. Конечно, люди видели небольшую вспышку в небе, что легко объяснить сгоревшим в атмосфере метеоритом, видели вертолёты. Им сообщали, что учёные исследуют этот самый упавший метеорит, что абсолютно не было правдой.

В этот обычный день случилось, пожалуй, самое важное событие за всю историю человечества – Землю посетил космический корабль с другой планеты. Небольшая спасательная капсула, отделившаяся от основной ракеты, успешно вошла в атмосферу Земли и, покрывшись снаружи слоем копоти, не очень удачно упала в загородном районе рядом с лесом. Корпус был сильно деформирован, так как парашют, который должен был сделать приземление мягким, либо не раскрылся, либо раскрылся рано и тоже сгорел. Корабль окружили учёные, военные и, естественно, сотрудники КГБ – все ждали необычной встречи с иной формой жизни. Ждали, как настоящего чуда.

Шлюзовая дверь с трудом сдвинулась, показывая изумлённой публике единственного пассажира. Он задыхался, был ранен, скафандр повредился в нескольких местах, и много крови было на нём. Выглядел пришелец почти как человек, мужчина средних лет, только цвет кожи его отличался – сероватая и очень бледная. Помогая себе руками, он вылез наружу и упал на траву, тут же схватился за горло, захрипел. Учёные в костюмах бросились ему на помощь, попытались перевязать раны – бинт тут же плавился, прикасаясь к его крови, перчатки тоже страдали. Тогда пришельца положили на носилки, понесли в фургон, он очень упорно отталкивал от себя кислородную маску. Один учёный из группы вместе с командой зачистки залез в повреждённую машину и нашёл там баллоны, помеченные так: " _На случай отсутствия пригодной атмосферы_ ". Было решено везти эти баллоны с собой, подключить к ним трубку с кислородной маской и дать неудачно приземлившемуся нормально дышать. Когда, наконец, принесли дозиметры, оказалось, что корабль и всё вокруг него фонило. И сам пришелец фонил.

Пострадавшего привезли на базу, где находился отдел по исследованиям возможных альтернативных видов жизни – " _Лаборатория номер **23**_ ". Раньше над этим отделом посмеивались "нормальные" учёные, но сейчас их знания были как нельзя кстати. Просто наложить швы оказалось намного сложнее, чем предполагалось, кожа у инопланетянина была жёсткой, как у окоченевшего трупа. Плюсом к неудобствам шли объёмные защитные костюмы, которые защищали от радиации, предположительно, излучаемой самим пострадавшим ( _особенно высокий фон был в районе груди_ ).

Почему он до сих пор был жив, оставалось загадкой.

***

У койки с "Объектом 23-1" – так назвали пришельца – сидел уставший учёный Виктор, он пробыл с ним больше всех и сейчас чувствовал своим долгом находиться здесь, рядом. Швы, которые он наложил, через какое-то время расплавились, но кровь остановилась, что уже было хорошо. Шлем очень хотелось снять, волосы слежались и спутались, прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу, дышалось трудно. Вдруг с койки послышался тихий хрип, слабая рука дотронулась до спины Виктора. На учёного смотрели приоткрытые серые глаза, смотрели спокойно, устало. Грудь неспешно вздымалась и опускалась, лицо наполовину закрыто кислородной маской, ноги были полностью покрыты начавшим плавиться в некоторых местах гипсом. Брюханов взял его руку, провёл пальцем от запястья до локтя – кожа плотная, холодная – и положил обратно к телу.

– Отдыхайте, вы проделали долгий путь, – он улыбнулся. – Я невероятно рад встрече с вами. Знаете, ведь это большое событие для всех людей на Земле... Мы многое должны обсудить, но всё потом, потом.

Анатолий закрыл глаза и отвернул голову – уснул.


	2. поговорим о радиации

Он очнулся в светлой палате, вокруг было много всякого оборудования, что-то работало и пищало, что-то было отключено. Всё тело страшно болело, дышать было невероятно сложно, лёгкие как будто сжимались, не желая вбирать в себя воздух. Рядом сидело уже знакомое существо, пришельцу было интересно, есть ли у него имя. Когда он заметил, что инопланетный гость проснулся и закашлялся, то тут же начал суетиться. Переподключил маску к новому баллону, поправил её так, чтобы не слетела с лица, достал новые бинты и пинцет, чтобы снять старые.

– Сейчас, сейчас, перебинтуем вас заново, и всё будет хорошо, – тихо приговаривал учёный. Инопланетянин чуть приподнялся на локтях, чтобы увидеть, в какое месиво превратились его конечности, но всё было не так ужасно, как он представлял. Новая волна боли накатила на голову, заставляя чувствовать, как мозг пульсирует в черепной коробке. Человек положил руку на его грудь, аккуратно подталкивая обратно на койку. – Вам нельзя вставать, лежите спокойно.

– Г... Где я? Кто вы? – Виктор встрепенулся, услышав понятные слова. Он думал, что поговорить будет сложно, все так думали, но, видимо, реальность существенно отличается от ожиданий.

– Вы в лаборатории, тут безопасно. Я вам помогу, только не бойтесь.

– Это... Земля? – учёный аккуратно снимал грязные бинты с повреждённых ног и поглядывал на лицо пришельца.

– Да.

– А вы?..

– Я человек, моё имя Виктор. Брюханов Виктор Петрович. А у вас есть имя? Наверное, мы должны поговорить, когда вам станет легче, ни к чему сейчас перенапрягаться.

– Я Анну Толе, – голос был хриплым и не очень понятным, потому Виктор и не смог правильно понять его имени.

– Анатолий?

– Можно и так, – ответил он, снова засыпая от слабости.

***

– Что он там делает? – с подозрительным тоном в голосе спросил Николай, чуть сощурив глаза.

– Просто сидит, хватит во всех его действиях искать злой умысел! – Виктор хлопнул рукой по столу и повернулся к коллеге, злобно зыркнув на него.

– А вы не защищайте его, товарищ Брюханов, помните, что он может быть опасен, – осадил его учёный.

– Он никому не хотел делать больно, он вообще был без сознания! А я предупреждал вас – нужно было использовать плотные перчатки и костюмы радзащиты. А вы что? Пустили специалистов, в чём было, как будто это утренняя прогулка, а не контакт с внеземной расой! – он фыркнул.

Анатолий и в правду просто сидел на койке, немного болтая ногами туда-сюда и морщась. Он до сих пор не мог ходить сам – кости не до конца срослись, ведь прошло не так много времени, ноги болели и были забинтованы от бёдер до ступней. Хоть как-то вылечить его стоило работникам лаборатории больших усилий и пары химических ожогов от инопланетной крови. Виктора приставили к "Объекту 23-1", то есть к Анатолию, как только поняли, что никого другого пришелец к себе не подпустит. Так Брюханов, один из самых молодых сотрудников, стал руководителем программы по изучению инопланетной жизни. Сейчас он смотрел на слегка выпуклый монитор ЭВМ, следя за действиями Анатолия. Тот осторожно опустил одну ногу на пол и попробовал опереться на неё, но в момент одёрнул – больно.

– Бедняжка.

– Эх, да, жалко, что приземление мягким не вышло. Вы пойдёте поговорить с ним завтра?

– Да, пойду.

– Не боитесь?

– Боюсь.

***

– Что ж, вы окончательно пришли в себя, это очень хорошо. Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов. Вы представились как Анатолий, это ваше полное имя? – после недолгого раздумья, опрашиваемый кивнул. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете сегодня? – он помотал головой. – Что-то болит? – снова кивнул. – Вы не хотите со мной разговаривать? – Анатолий поднял на него глаза.

– О чём разговаривать? – его голос звучал заинтересованным.

– Обо всём, – загорелся Виктор. – Как вы сюда попали? Зачем? Кто вы? Расскажите мне всё!

– Тише, не кричи, голова болит.

– Простите.

– Молодо выглядишь. Для человека ты молодой, да?

– Да.

– А я так, средне. У нас бы сказали "на середине жизни". Уф-ф, – он на мгновение скривил лицо и потёр колено. – Зараза. Планета у вас твёрдая, даже слишком, у нас на Юпитере по-другому.

– Так вы с Юпитера? Как вы обходитесь без твёрдой поверхности? Земля покрыта мантией, Юпитер же таким не обладает, как вы там живёте?

– Нормально. Приходится, конечно, всяко изгаляться, но на облаках хорошо. Тепло и жидкость там достать вполне реально.

– Воду?

– Вода это не главное. Аммиак – вот что важно.

– Поэтому вы не пили, когда вам предлагали?

– Да, поэтому тоже. А так я просто не хочу, пока что.

– Вы можете долго обходиться без жидкости? И скажите мне, когда захотите, мы вам аммиак быстро достанем.

– Могу... А у вас есть?

– С собой нет, – Анатолий цокнул языком.

– Почему на тебе этот костюм? Неудобно же.

– Встречный вопрос: почему вы излучаете радиацию?

– Чего я излучаю? – он почесал затылок, приподнимая рукой тяжёлые волосы. – Я ничего не излучаю.

– Разве? Приборы показывают, что это так.

– Какие такие приборы? – Виктор молча достал дозиметр из чехла на поясе и включил его. По комнате раздался оглушительный треск, фон был в нескольких раз выше нормы. И чем ближе прибор был к Анатолию, тем громче трещал.

– Это и есть радиация? – Виктор выключил дозиметр и положил его на столик между ними, кивая. – А почему я её не вижу?

– Её нельзя увидеть.

– ...Это плохо? То, что я излучаю?

– Для большинства видов органической жизни, включая людей – да.

– Я об этом не знал. Мне жаль, – он выглядел раздосадованным.

– Не волнуйтесь, мы найдём способ снизить ваше излучение. Вот увидите, мы ещё руки пожмём друг другу, без костюма!

– Хах, надеюсь.

Анатолий был рад, но постепенно его лицо стало мрачным, он закашлял. Брюханов спохватился, на этот случай рядом с койкой стоял баллон газа, который был заготовлен уже в Лаборатории 23, а не взят из спасательной капсулы. Взяв пробы, учёные смогли сами сделать газ, пригодный для дыхания Юпитерианца. Вообще, планировалось создать специальную камеру содержания, в которой условия бы были подходящими под его нужды. Но до этого ещё как минимум пара недель, к тому же нужно усовершенствовать костюмы. В этой временной комнатке содержания воздух был не совсем подходящим.

– Дышите, дышите, – Виктор прижал маску к лицу пришельца, тот схватился за его руки, как за спасательный круг. – Простите, пока мы можем сделать только так.


End file.
